


So Let Me Hold Both Your Hands in the Holes of My Sweater

by natgayvanlis



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natgayvanlis/pseuds/natgayvanlis
Summary: two strangers.one failed one night stand.two days of blizzard.





	1. Trying This Thing Called One Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

> this is a three part fanfic, and inspired by a movie starring miles teller.  
> i watched the movie over the weekend and i kept on saying "omg this is so hollstein" blame it on my trashy ass. there's a bit of a role-reversal though and you would understand as you read along.  
> i'm on a 5 day holiday, i got two more and within those two days i will post the continuation as to not to keep you all waiting.
> 
> this is UNBETA, as always.. and uh, title may or may not change or whatever.
> 
> so have fun reading i guess? 
> 
> ps i love writing the carmilla-emily friendship!

Carmilla tried so hard to leave the apartment as smoothly as she can without waking up the person beside her. So when she sees that the girl next to her was still softly snoring, she took this as a hint to get up, dress up and leave before it’s too late.

After a few struggles of keeping herself as quiet as possible, Carmilla finally got herself clothed. As she was about to leave the room, she saw a notepad and decided to leave the woman a note.

 _“Thanks for the night. Awesome apartment.”_ She scribbled. She was at least polite with her hostess right?

After one final look, Carmilla stepped out of the room and head over to the door. But of course, the universe always has little ways of messing with her; as she tried to opened the door, the security alarm blared and panic took over her as she didn’t want the person – Laura to wake up and find out she was about to leave- worried she might stop Carmilla.

So because she panic, instead of heading out, Carmilla then went back to bed with her clothes on but before doing so she made sure to remove the note she placed on the cork board.      

 

* * *

 

How exactly Carmilla end up in this stranger’s bedroom you probably ask well, let’s go back a week before all this chaos had happened.

Bored and about to lose her sanity from being single and unemployed, Carmilla finally caved in to her friends demands on getting herself into dating again. So here she is, in her shared apartment with Emily and scrolling through her laptop with the dating website on.

She finally creates an account to getsomelovingon.com – it’s one of the most popular dating website these days in the LGBT community according to her best friend extraordinaire- Emily. How Emily came across to this website will remain a secret to Carmilla as she never wants to ask.

She bites her lips as the website redirects to “create username and password page”. It only took Carmilla a few seconds to think of a username and after that, the page redirects to “upload photo”. Carmilla didn’t want to fully give out her identity so she chose a profile picture that Emily took of her while they were in a vacation in Bali some months ago where she was smirking at the camera, eyes covered with sunglasses.

After that, she got redirected to yet another page where she needs to complete the profile. The first one was birthday, so she chose April 3, 1990, next one was education – she answers “Pre-law. No hero. I’m just like you.”  Next one, she was asked what type of person she wants to meet and Carmilla honestly find it hard to answer so she just typed in “Someone who is passionate and who isn’t afraid of breaking the rules.” Generic yet somehow safe she tells herself. The following question says people tells me I look like; she answered “My dad and sometimes Crystal Reed-that hot chick who died from the series Teenwolf. Carmilla felt she had been answering a lot today so she decides to continue completing her profile later on.

When the account was finally created and the page redirects her to where she should confirm her email, Carmilla felt there’s no turning back now. She was about to hit confirm email when she heard the keys being jammed on the doorknob, so she immediately went to close her laptop and proceeded into reading a book or more like pretending to read a book.

 

“Oh, Carmilla. Right where I left you. How adorable.” Emily greets as she opened the door to their apartment.

“Caught me red-handed. I'm just...I'm such a sucker for the classic American novel.” Carmilla retorted “Bad day?”

“No. I'm just exhausted.”

“Yeah, I know. Me too, right. Phew.”

“Maybe it's time to get a job.” Emily presses on.

“You're telling me.” Carmilla retorted once again.

“Yes I am.” Emily answered as she went to the fridge, Carmilla following close behind.

“I look for fulfilling work all the time. I just happen to be taking a break whenever you're around. It's like studying when Mom is watching.” This time, Carmilla tries to be funny. She hated this kind of conversations and she knows that Emily is aware of that.

“Did you talk to your parents about the lease? Because the deadline's on the first and Will is willing to take over if you...”

“Yeah, no, I haven't made a decision on that yet, per se...”

“How did you not make a decision yet? I mean, what did you do today? Or what did you do this week?”

Carmilla was starting to get agitated with Emily's interrogation “Well I did Christmas” She said as she held out the nearby Santa Claus. “And I finally started online dating.”

“Seriously? Ah!”

“Yes! Yes! Shut up! Carmilla says as she sat down on one of their kitchen stools.

“No, I'm proud. You meet anyone?” Emily asked.

“I said 'started'. I'm not a machine. Oh, oh, and I also really like that idea of going Dutch on principle except, you know, I don't have any money so it's kind of more of an intellectual exercise.”

“Hey, where are you going? You just got home!”

“Will's friend is having this birthday thing at this bar.”

“So then you're not cooking dinner?” At this statement, Emily raised her hand, fingers molded like a gun as she playfully tries to shoot Carmilla.

“Nah. Yeah. Do you wanna come?”

“Well, it kind of depends on the cake situation.” Carmilla says as she looks at Emily as she went through fixing her hair.

“Well, the birthday girl is single. She's not the brightest but she's pretty, so she's perfect for a one-night stand.” Emily said, finally re-applying her makeup.

“I don't know. Do you think I'm ready?” Carmilla asked self consciously.

“Who cares? I'm ready for you to be ready. I mean, seriously, how long has it been? Aren't you horny?”

“I knew you two little freaks be having these type of conversations when I'm not around. I knew it! Especially you.” Emily’s boyfriend aka Carmilla’s twin, Will appear and entered the apartment.

“Hi, William.” Carmilla greets her brother. She still finds it disgustingly cute that her best friend from college is dating her brother.

“I knew it. I caught you.”

“Well, yes, no, I'm horny, but I'm also somewhat lazy, sometimes.” Will’s expression turns into disgust, sure this isn’t something he wanted to hear from her sister.

“So, um, the two counteract, like...like dueling wizards.” Carmilla explained to a somewhat perplexed looking Emily.

“Not anymore. Tonight is the night”

 

* * *

 

They finally went to a bar where Will’s friend is having a birthday party. However when they were about to enter the bar, the bouncer had to stop Carmilla and asked for her ID.

“Hi, ID please?” The bulky looking man asked politely.

“Oh, I’m at legal age.” Carmilla answered trying to pass through him.

“I'm sorry, you look kinda young. Take it like a compliment, alright.”

When the bouncer finally believed that Carmilla was old enough, he finally let them in. However, Carmilla heard a familiar voice. A voice she honestly didn’t ever want to hear ever again.

“Hi, ID?” The bouncer asked.

“Oh shit awkward.” Will says as Carmilla turns and went to have eye contact with her ex, Ell.

“Hey. I heard you're doing well.” Ell tried to act civil.

“From who?” Carmilla asked trying not to sound so anxious.

“I don't know. I just said that to be nice.” Ell said.

Carmilla is starting to feel her blood boiling.

“Oh. Ell, I think this girl's trying to get by you.” Carmilla said as she noticed a girl hovering beside Ell.

“. Oh, no. Er, this is... This is Becca. Becca, this is Carmilla, Emily and Will. Carmilla and I, we were together for bit.” Ell offered.

Carmilla was hurt, but of course she did her best not to sound like it “Is that the abridged version? Just like that?.”

But before Ell could say anything else, they heard the bouncer cutting in and asking them if they’re going to come in.

Carmilla’s feeling panic now and there’s anger somewhere in the pit of her stomach as she speaked.

“I don't even wanna hear you guys say it."

Emily immediately defended; “If we knew she was gonna be here I would have warned you.”

“This is a serious pattern. I am regressing. Last year I was at pre-law and I was Ell's fiancé and I drank wine in restaurants. And now I am at home all day in my underwear, and I'm nobody's nothing, and I can't even get into a bar. What is happening to me? I am going backwards! I am Benjamin Button-ing!” Carmilla says frustrated, her voice shaking.

“She moved on. So what? So can you. I say take a cab home, get on that dating site, pick a cute girl. No drinks. No dinner. Just a hook-up.”

“Whatever. I don’t think I could stay here knowing she’s in there. I gotta head home.” Before Emily could protest, Carmilla hailed a cab and went home.

 

* * *

 

As soon as Carmilla get back to the apartment, she popped open a bottle of wine and went to the living room and opened her laptop. At first she was hesitant to open her to open the dating website, but decided doing so. Nothing could hurt right?

When she opened her account, she received at least four private messages. With eagerness, Carmilla manages to open the messages. The first one is from a guy who was just wearing boxers his message says “hi baby” Carmilla groaned and closed the message. Thankful enough that the website doesn’t have those receipts where the senders get to see if the receiver have seen their message.

Next, Carmilla opened a message from and old wrinkly man so again she closed the message. Next one, she opens a message from a girl who does look like someone who was trying so hard to be a punk rock chick and it made her feel sorry for Hayley Williams.

The last one though, weirdly caught Carmilla 's attention. She was smiling wild at the camera behind her is a mountain which Carmilla is familiar with. Intrigued, she opened the girl’s message. The message was really simple. It was just a question that says-

Laura2TheLetter: Is your profile picture taken in Bali?  The girl must be a traveler she ponders to herself.

So Carmilla typed in a reply.

HeyCarmilla: Hey. Yes it is. Taken right after I graduated.

Carmilla didn’t exactly expect to get a response really quick so she exited the website; not having it closed though-she just opened a new tab to check on her emails.

Laura2TheLetter: Oh hey, I knew it was familiar to me. I went there last summer.” The girl typed back.  

“Okay Carmilla. Keep in casual.” She told herself before she types back a reply.

HeyCarmilla: So how was it? Did you enjoy the trip? She asked politely.

Laura2TheLetter:  I did. I wish I could comeback. 

The girl whose name is Laura replied.

HeyCarmilla: Yes. Me too. Carmilla replied. So how’s it going? She casually asks.

Laura2TheLetter: Fantastic! How about yourself?

HeyCarmilla: Same. Anyway, would you like to hang out and have sex  with me? 

Carmilla asked. It was probably the wine making her ask such question. Still wanting to sound not so eager and like a horny teenage boy she added, I sound like a computer virus.

Laura didn’t reply right away and it made her feel so anxious. Had she stepped a line, did she went too forward? Just when her head is about to explode, her laptop ding telling her of a new notification. She braced herself with the reply, but then Carmilla almost choked on her wine as she read the reply.

Laura2TheLetter:  Sure. Are you thinking of a bar?

HeyCarmilla: Actually, I was thinking your place?

Laura2TheLetter: 307 Robesphere Apartment Lustig Ave., Brampton. Sorry that was too quick, pretend I waited a second.

Carmilla couldn’t help but to chuckle as she reads the reply.

HeyCarmilla: Oh not too far. I’m from east Oakville. Hope this isn’t too much but is it okay if we video call?

Laura2TheLetter: Sure.

HeyCarmilla: I wanna see you apartment. Newspaper clipping about unsolved murders on your wall.

Laura2TheLetter: Totally fair. Just give me a min., to take off my dad’s longsleeves.

As Carmilla waited for Laura’s call she hurriedly went to the kitchen to wash her face. It wouldn’t be a good idea if the person she’s trying to hook up with will see her flustered from all the wine. Just in time when she gets back Laura made the call.

“Hey, there” a blonde girl with a captivating doe eyes and very pretty face greeted Carmilla.

“Oh, man, I was just... I was just so sure I was gonna see a close-up of a penis.” Carmilla teased.

“Um, yeah. Me too. Wow. You are really pretty. Really pretty.” Laura rambled on. “, anyway, so this is me - soak it in, and this is my apartment. As you can see, it's a magical wonderland. So do I pass the test? Or...”

“Um...yes. I think so. I've actually... I've never done this before.” Carmilla offered with a soft smile.

“Me neither.”

Carmilla started to get confused with what Laura had said. “No. No, no. Like, I know that people say that, but I REALLY...l haven't. Nothing. I know.”

“Me neither.” Laura shrugged.

“Oh. Good. Um... OK, well, I guess then I will see you soon? That is awesome. I mean, that is cool. Sweet.” Carmilla didn’t know where she got her rambling on, she isn’t like this when it comes to girls.

“I will... That would be a very nice thing to happen, Carmilla. I will see you soon. OK?”

“Bye.” Carmilla says as she puts down her laptop on the couch. “I cannot believe I'm hauling to Brampton for a booty call. That is fucking scandalous.”

“I don't think you actually shut if off.” Laura answered her voice a little muffled.

“Oh, that’s from the TV!” Carmilla said, finally shutting her laptop fully.

* * *

 

Fast forward to two weeks later, here she is pretending to be asleep as the alarms in Laura’s bedroom continues to blare.

“Alright. Shit. Stay calm.” Laura says as she stood from her bed half asleep.

“Is that a... Is that a burglar alarm?” Carmilla asks when Laura went back to bed.

“Omg you sleep with your jacket on?” she asked Carmilla, who gave another lame excuse that she got cold.

To Carmilla’s surprise, Laura went back to sleeping so once again she took this as a sign to leave.

“I- I got to get going. I had a great time. It was unexpectedly perfect from what I needed, so thank you.”

Carmilla waited for a response but all she got are soft snores coming from Laura.

So for whatever weird reason it was she still ended up staying. She set the alarms on Laura’s bedside in an attempt to sleep and to wake up at a later time. However, she got distracted with a book that was sitting on Laura’s bedside table that she ended up reading it instead of sleeping again. It was a little surprise though that Carmilla didn’t even bother leaving the bed this time around. So when Laura’s alarm blasted she was suddenly confronted by a half asleep and very surprised Laura.

“That’s some..alarm you got there.” She said when Laura finally turns it off.”

“Yeah, I don't even remember setting it.” Laura said, stretching her arms to wake her senses.

“Oh weird.” Carmilla said.

“Good morning, Carmilla” Carmilla had to do everything as to not to groan at how chirpy Laura is.

“Morning, Lara.” She greets not even meeting Laura’s eyes.

“It’s actually, Laura.”

“Oh. Gotcha. Sorry. Well, um... ...I had a blast. So thank you for having me.”

“You're welcome. My only concern is how we're gonna sugar-coat this when we tell our grandkids how we met.” Laura said smugly.

“Right? Yeah. Um, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, huh?” Carmilla played along.

“Do you wanna grab some coffee or breakfast or do you, by any chance just normally take off.” Laura said as she sat up, putting on last night’s tank top.

Carmilla, for whatever reason felt offended with what Laura had said, “Normally? Huh? You said "normally". Just...like I do this so much that I'd have a normal and an abnormal version of it.”

Laura felt bad with what she had said, “That’s not what I meant. I have no idea how often you do this.”

Carmilla finally stood up and went on to look for her boots, “. I told you last night that this is my first time doing anything, you know, remotely like this.”

“Carmilla, do you expect me to believe this is your first one-night stand ever?”

“Yes! I mean, the only reason that I'm here is because my roommate, she peer-pressured the shit out of me.”

“Yeah, I remember what you told me.” Laura said as she propped her head in hand as she looks at Carmilla getting ready to leave.

If Laura was being honest, this conversation she is having with Carmilla right now is something she didn’t want to have. But who can blame her, it’s not always that she get to have a pretty girl like Carmilla have a one night stand with her after everything that happened to her some time recently-so for her, this is her weir way of building up her walls and having defense mechanism.

“Exactly, and yet I am sensing some distinctly judgey vibes coming from your side of the bed, which is odd considering the teamwork involved.” Carmilla went on.

“There's no judgey vibes coming from this side of the bed. Honestly, I really admire what you did. I wish more girls were that forward.” Laura said, as she finally sat down.

However, Carmilla’s nose were flaring “Forward?! There we go with the slut thing again!”

Laura runs her hand over her face, “I'm not calling you a slut! I'm calling you a girl who went over to a stranger's house at midnight. If only there was a word for someone who does that. But I think I could settle for bravery.” Laura ended her argument with a soft smile.

Carmilla was still not backing down; “Wow! You know what? Screw you!”

“That was a joke. I'm sorry.”

“You invited me here, just remember that.”

“Not quite how it happened but it doesn't matter. Look, can we please just eat breakfast? I make oatmeal with a little smiley face made out of jelly.

“You know what, save your oatmeal. I think I'm gonna take off. But thanks for having me, it was awesome to get to know you. Have a nice life, Laura.”

Laura was starting to get annoyed too but also slightly feeling guilty but of course she wouldn’t let a stranger know that. “OK! Cool! Well, 'bye. It was lovely having sex with you!”

“Oh, I wish I could say the same.”

“Well it sounds like you really did have a great time last night, isn’t it what you have told me a few moment ago.” Laura said bunching up her nose.

“That bunched up little face you make is hilarious, buttercup.” Carmilla couldn’t help it- her mouth spoke even before she could’ve stopped it.

“You know what, screw you back Carmilla!” Laura finally said.

“Whatever, Lara.” Carmilla said on purpose to rile her up as well. Then she finally leaves.

“Oh okay.” Was all Laura could say when Carmilla slammed her door.

* * *

 

When Carmilla finally went down to the main area of Laura’s apartment building she was surprised when she couldn’t open the building’s main door. So once again, she’s starting to panic. So she tries to kick the door but she ended up hurting herself. The door is nowhere near to be opened as the entire place was covered with snow.

“Oh god, please I’m the angel of this story I’m telling you Laf, and this girl I had slept with she was like a spawn of evil-“ Laura abruptly stopped on her tracks as she came face to face with Carmilla on the apartment’s lobby. “Hey Laf, I’m gonna call you back later. Send my regards to Perry.” She said before hanging up.

“So, uh- it’s Laura, right?” Carmilla asked kindly this time as if nothing had happened with them before.

“Mhm”

“Is there a little snow outside?” She asked Carmilla who just gives her nod. “Mmm, well, I don't wanna say that you guys in Oakville are pussies, but, seriously, you should see what a winter in Brampton –especially here down town looks like. Let me get you a cab” Laura offered.

“Oh sure.” Carmilla said sarcastically as Laura tries to push open the door and it was the only time she realized that “Holy shit, that's a lot of snow!”

“Hmm wow.” Carmilla said sardonically.

“Well, looks like we’re stuck with each other until the snow subsides.” Laura said feeling pity for Carmilla.

 

 

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 


	2. Hard to be Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla tried to get to know each other.  
> There are some mishaps from here and there, and oh, a little angst on the side.
> 
> STILL UNBETA. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I said this will only be a two part fanfic but surprise since I'm in the writing mood I decided to make it three-part. But for now, here's the second installment and I promise to write the last chapter as soon as I can.
> 
> The song where Carmilla danced to is called "We Always Move Too Slow" by The Cavalcade.

“Hey, folks, I hope none of you are planning of going anywhere anytime soon 'cause let me tell you something, it ain't gonna happen, OK?” The news anchor on the news Laura and Carmilla were watching said. “The blizzard has started overnight and is expected to last a maximum of two days. So get, cozy for this is going to be a long weekend.” He continued.

When Laura said, “screw you, Carmilla!” she wasn’t expecting it to be literally like this. She already felt so guilty with what she had told Carmilla that she felt even guiltier that Carmilla can’t go home. Laura is so sure that after the conversation they had earlier, all Carmilla ever wanted is to go home.

She glanced over to where Carmilla was seated right next to her, if she hadn’t seen the rise and fall of her chest; Laura would’ve thought she’s already dead as she had been too quiet for almost an hour.

After a few more minutes of silence, Laura noticed Carmilla standing up, she wanted to ask where she was going but then she stopped herself as she knows that it wouldn’t somewhere outside. Then suddenly, she heard Carmilla talking to someone over the phone.

“Emily, you have to do something. I cannot stay here. This is the worst.”

“Are you even watching the news? There's nothing we can do. OK, just make the best of it and we'll rescue you as soon as we can, OK, I promise.”

“Emily! You gotta help me” But before Carmilla could finish what she was saying, Emily already hang up.

While Carmilla was talking to someone over the phone, Laura took this chance to go and prepare something for them to eat-of course it was her specialty of oatmeal with a jelly smiley.

“Hey, Carmilla.” Laura calls out. “Uh, I prepared some meal for us, and er you’re welcome to join me if you want.” She offers.

Probably Carmilla was already feeling hungry that she settled joining Laura on the dining table.

 “Here you go.” Laura says as she place a glass of juice in front of Carmilla who was silently yet adorably glaring at the oatmeal Laura made. “You know, you can brood for all you want but at some point we can also talk. And I’m sorry you are stuck here with me.” Laura said before taking a seat next to Carmilla’s.

“It's what I deserve. It's penance.”

“Wow that is officially the worst review my oatmeal's ever received.” Laura joked a little to lighten up the mood.

“It's what I get for slutting it up.”

“Um, so you really think God made this blizzard to punish you for being slutty?” Laura really doesn’t have any idea as to where this conversation is heading to but she decides on playing along.

“No. I don't think God did it. That's ridiculous. I think my grandmother did and I just don't know how.” Carmilla said, trying to smile a little as she notices Laura playing along.

“Right. That makes sense. Well, I would prefer not to spend the next 24 hours in an uncomfortable silence with you, so why don't we just pretend that we never had sex? Didn't happen.” Laura said before she took a sip on her juice, and after that she continues “Er, and then we can pretend that it's just the weather and not your passive-aggressive magical grandmother.”

“No. That's like trying to get the toothpaste back into the tube. You can't do it. It is out there. I have seen your boobs. You've implied I'm a slut. Those are big things.”

“OMG, are you trying to say that I have big boobs?”

Carmilla gasped at Laura’s statement “. No, I did not. I called the implication of your boobs big.”

“Well, it's still nice to hear.” Laura smiled at Carmilla.

“You can't just erase the fact that two people had sex”

“I think you underestimate us.” Laura says calmly although she had been surprised to receive a small smile from Carmilla. Laura then clears her throat as she adjusted her chair to face Carmilla.

“Hi, I’m Laura.” She held out her hand and not putting it down until Carmilla does the same.

“Carmilla.” She says with a bit roll of her eyes.

“Carmilla. It’s uh, very nice to meet you. So what do you do for a living?” Laura asked.

“Oh, Jesus? That?! That's what we're doing? Er, no!”

“Seriously? Already? We just started.” Laura said scrunching up her nose.

“Mm-mmm.” Carmilla then shook her head before taking the last bite of her food.

“Oh okay.”

As soon as Carmilla finished her food, she stood up to bring her bowl into the sink.

“Hey, Carm.” Laura was honest to goodness surprised with herself when she made use of the nickname but of course she lets it go, and before she could continue Carmilla speaks up as she sat on the kitchen counter.

“Alright, we'll try again.” Carmilla started. “But there are rules - no upsetting questions.”

“I didn't realize it was one.”

“Well, now you do.”

“OK, I am trying very hard to think of a question that could in no way be construed as upsetting. Do you like...dogs?”

“A perfectly non-upsetting question. Good job. Yes, I like dogs.” Carmilla answered, a little enthusiastically this time.

“Mmm. Me too.” Laura offers with a soft smile.

“I have to use the restroom.” Carmilla declares as she jumped off the kitchen counter.

“Oh sure, that’s allowed.”

While Carmilla was inside the restroom, she decides to browse one of the magazines on top of the dresser. As she flips over, she came across and article about “5 types of girls you’ll meet online.” Intrigued, she went on to read until her eyes fell on the second type of girl which is “A Damage Girl Getting Back on Horse.” Carmilla suddenly felt by the said second type so she then decides to tear off that page and flushes it on the toilet before she went out.

* * *

 

Carmilla barrowed Laura’s laptop to ease her boredom as she was charging her phone. As she was checking on her email, she was starting to get a little irritated with the noise Laura was making as she was playing on her ping pong. “Do you possibly have headphones?” Carmilla asks.

Then suddenly, Laura stops. Carmilla thought she did it stop being noisy but what she didn’t know was there is a water starting to run towards them.

“Um, Carmilla?”

“What happened?”

“What happened? You happened. What is that?” She asks Carmilla totally confused of the running water coming from the restroom.

“Oh, God. Arggh!” Carmilla said.

“No. No, no, no. You...just step away. You are not cleaning that up.” Carmilla protested. “You will just hold it over my head. Go to your room. I can handle this.” She tells Laura as she removes her boots. “Gross. Cold and gross.” Carmilla mumbles to herself. “It just keeps coming.” She then called out to Laura.

“Hey, you gotta turn the knob!” Laura yelled outside.

“No, I mean the punishments from the universe. It's the ﬂood! It's practically biblical! Where the fuck is your plunger?!”

“It should be right next to the, um... Ah, shit! I let my neighbor borrow my plunger.”

“That's why you never let your friends borrow plungers. There's, like, a thousand reasons.” Carmilla said as she reached out for the towels from the cabinet to place it on the floor.

“Just shut the door, Carm. I’ll deal with it later.”

“Hey, I just thought of an idea that could fix everything. Do you wanna get drunk?” Laura asked, but when she didn’t get any reply from Carmilla she went on “Yeah me neither. It was just a test.”

 

* * *

 

It was already starting to get dark outside and Laura is starting to get really bored.

“Yep, I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna get drunk. You don't care, do you?” Laura said as she stood up to get some beer from her fridge.

“Your apartment.” Carmilla shrugged.

“I’m warning you, though - you're about to think that I'm really cool.” Laura once again teased Carmilla.

“It is a mystery why you don't have a girlfriend.” Carmilla said as she finally shuts off Laura’s laptop and went to check on her phone.

“Hey! I'm a catch.” Laura pretended to be shocked.

“I bet you 200 bucks you're gonna die alone.”

“Well, my future smoking-hot widow will gladly accept your money.” Laura then offers Carmilla a bottle of beer, “Hey, I'm just saying you could afford to take the edge off a little bit. Could be good for you. You should embrace it.”

“I’ve gotten drunk before.” Came Carmilla’s response.

“Uh, yeah. But no with me.”

“Fine. It better make you funnier.”

The two of them continued to drink and went to play on Laura’s ping pong and casually sharing stories with each other, not noticing the time outside of their little bubble. Laura finally felt Carmilla relax for the first time the entire day they were together.

“So earlier you asked what I did for a living and I kinda got a little feisty.” Carmilla said as she hit the ping pong ball.

“You, feisty? Sorry, can’t picture it.”

“Well, the answer is... ...I am less-than-employed at the moment. I don't do anything. See, last year I was able to say, "I'm a pre-law student," which sounds kind of impressive, right? But then I graduated and I'm not allowed to say it anymore.” Carmilla explained her sudden behavior from earlier.

“I think your profile still says “pre-law student.” Her journalist getting the best of her.

“Yeah, no, I just haven't changed it yet.”

“I thought you said you just made that profile a week ago?”

“Is this an interrogation or something?” Carmilla asked, her voice a note higher.

“Why you’ve got something to hide?” Laura asked her once again.

“No, I just... I think I'm just in that limbo phase. It's not like your degree has instructions on it.” Carmila answered after she missed hitting the ball once again.

When Laura made the winning moment of their game, Carmilla picked up the ball and suddenly went to the kitchen sink and flushes the ball.

“What was that?” Laura asks but Carmilla ignores.

 

* * *

 

The two of them now have settled in the teepee tent in Laura’s living room, where they randomly decide on cutting out snowflakes made out of magazine pages.

“Hmm. So... Why did you major in pre-law if you didn't wanna go into a serious job as a lawyer?” Laura went on with her little not-so interrogation with Carmilla.

“I always thought I'd change it but then I graduated. Whoops.”  Carmilla replied nervously. She knows with herself that she wasn’t giving Laura the correct answer this time around. Only few people truly know why, but at this moment she doesn’t see Laura as someone who should know the reason why. Probably some other time if they get to hang out again.

“Wait. How does that happen?” Laura asked completely confused as to what Carmilla just told her.

“Easier than you would think. What do you do for a living?” She asks trying to drive the conversation away from her.

“Well, I work at a local newspaper here in Brampton.”

“Ah! That’s explains the interrogation.” Carmilla said. “Do you like your job?”

“Yes. Um, I don't know. I mean, you know, like, when you're 17 and you just wanna get out there and show the world everything that you have to offer, because you have all this stuff to say? I don't know what that feels like. I don't know. I never felt like I needed a job to define my life.

“That’s a little complicated thing to say.” Carmilla said.

“I think our generation catastrophically misunderstands that.”

“That’s an interesting debate you started.” Carmilla admitted. “I forgot the food. I'm going back for it.”

“Huh? No, no, no. Please. Allow me.” Laura said as she smugly pulled the blanket with the tray where they have place the different kinds of finger foods.

“Well, now I am impressed.” Carmilla offered a soft laugh.

“Why, thank you. I tried my best.” Laura said laughing along with Carmilla. “So Carm, tell me more about yourself.”

“There’s nothing much really to talk about.” She says, “Well my parents are in Austria though and they are still very much married. I mean I grew up having classmates whose parents get divorced, you know, but mine, they were always so happy. They were just so disgustingly happy. It's a lot to live up to. I think it kinda messed me up.” She tells Laura.

“Lucky for you.”

“And I got um uh twin brother named William, who happens to date my best friend from college.” Carmilla said. “What about you, Laura?”

“Well, I am an only child of an overly protective father. We-I lost my mom at the age of 12 due to her battle against leukemia.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. You didn’t know.” Laura said, “So a twin brother huh?”

“Yeah, and a pain in the ass.” They both laughed at that. “Hey, you should turn this off.” Carmilla tells Laura.

“What, why? You don't like this song?”

“No. I love this song. It's gonna make me wanna dance.”

“Well, I think you should.”

“No. Trust me.”

“Why, are you like a bad dancer?” Laura asks.

 “Oh, no. No, no, no. I am an epic dancer, but you see... See, if you see me dance you'll follow me around like a little puppy dog. And it'll be embarrassing for us both. So you have to stay here for your own safety. Trust me on that one”

Then Carmilla stood up and went outside of the teepee to dance freely and happily and as she dances she suddenly felt like herself again. Laura then turns of the fairly light as she watches Carmilla dance and she felt so captivated with this woman who she had just met 24 hours ago.

After Carmilla’s little dance show, she suddenly felt the need to use the restroom but she remembers the situation in Laura’s restroom.

“OK, um.. So I would just like to...frame the next question in the context that my diet doesn't normally consist of junk food. And with that in mind..Hypothetically..If one were to need to make use of a bathroom..how might one do that..in these special circumstances?” She asks, feeling herself blush at her own discomfort. “Oh stop smiling!”

“That's actually a great question.” Laura stated as she tries to keep herself from laughing. “Well, I think we can maybe try to use of my neighbor’s bathroom.”

Having no choice or whatsoever, the two then decides to go knocking to one of Laura’s apartment neighbors.

“Are these your creepy neighbors?” Carmilla asks as they waited for someone to open. “Or maybe, you’re the creepy neighbor. That’s why no one is opening their door for us.”

“Hey, Mrs. Cochrane. It’s Laura . I just really need to borrow your plunger. It's kind of an emergency.”

“That wouldn't happen to be their mailbox, would it?” Carmilla asks as she notice the mailbox on the corner filled with gifts and letters.

“Oh, yeah. You know what; they're probably away for the holidays”

“Laura, I swear. You did not just laugh!” Carmilla says as she’s starting to panic.

“It’s kind of funny.”

“Do you see this face? This is my panic face. Do we understand?”

“Yes ma’am.” Laura said with a mock salute.

Unfortunately, Mrs. Cochrane didn’t open up so the two decided to go back to Laura’s apartment.

“Have no fear, the trusty coat hangers here to save the day.”Laura said as she tries to push in the clogged on the toilet bowl.

“Aw, shucks, I bet you say that to all the girls.” Carmilla said sarcastically, getting impatient with Laura again. “We're just...we're kind of on a clock here.”

“Well I was actually planning of a plan B” Laura a started. “But it might sound kinda out there.”

“Oh no, we’re not going to get tipsy or drunk again.”

“Yes, we are. I'm just kidding. The windows in this building, they don't really work right. So we can go out the window, climb up to the roof, go to the other side and then get in through the Cochrane’s fire escape.” Laura explains her plan B.

“Oh okay.” Carmilla said as they both leave the restroom. As Laura was picking up the clothes they can wear outside, Carmilla speaks again “. Maybe just you should do this.”

“Nope. No can do. I am not breaking and entering alone.” Laura said firmly. “The whole reason we're doing this is for you. Remember that, Carm.”

Went Laura went out of the closet, Carmilla couldn’t help but to let out a soft chuckle at how adorable Laura looks like with oversized ski outfit.

So together, they went through the window as if they were on Mission Impossible. “Let’s do this.” Laura said scoring a spy voice which earned her a laugh from Carmilla.

“You couldn’t just take a poop on the sink huh?” Laura joked as they were trying to open up the window at Mrs. Cochrane’s apartment. However, they soon find out that it’s actually stuck and frozen. “It wouldn’t budge. We should just go back inside.” Laura told Carmilla after their failed attempts at opening the window.

Carmilla protested in return. “There is no turning back!” Then suddenly, Carmilla broke the glass of the window by using a huge rock that is on the fire escape.

“Whoa! What the fuck?! Are you kidding me? Hey, are you fucking insane? I'm gonna have to pay for that!” Laura said starting to panic with what Carmilla just did.

“Look, I had to and I’m sure they would totally understand that.” Carmilla said defensively.

“You are a ruiner.”

“No I’m not!”

“Sorry, I gotta pee. I had to! You understand” Laura says as she enters the restroom first. She’s really getting pissed with Carmilla this time around.

“You are an asshole in so many languages!” Carmilla said, as she bangs on the door.

After a few moments, Laura went out “Woops, false alarm.” She says to rile Carmilla up again.

Before they went back to Laura’s apartment, Laura decided to fix the window of Mrs. Cochrane’s apartment with the little help of a masking tape.

“Just so you know, I'm giving you the silent treatment too.” Carmilla said as she sat on the nearby futon. “I just didn't know if you could tell and I wanted you to know.” She went on explaining herself to Laura.

As soon as they finally went back to Laura’s apartment, Laura began to declog the toilet bowl.

“Hey, I think we've solved the mystery of the clogged toilet.” She calls out to Carmilla.

“Wait, what? No, no. I told you I would do that!” Carmilla said.

“What is this?” Laura asked, holding out the page of the magazine Carmilla had flushed earlier.

“No. It's nothing. What are you doing? That's gross.”

“Carmilla, this is in the toilet so yes I understand that it’s gross. Thankfully, I am using gloves.” Laura then went to open the page and read what was written on it, “OK? If you had a problem with the reading material, you could have just said something.”

Then suddenly Carmilla walks away and went face first to Laura’s couch.

“Hey, Carm” Laura started as she rubs Carmilla’s back soothingly “It's just some stupid article.”

“Except, it wasn’t stupid though. It was spot on. How pathetic is that? It's so pathetic.” Carmilla replied as she slowly looked over to Laura.

“Do you really think my name sounds like the first draft of a name?” Laura asked after a few seconds of silence.

“Yeah. Like a good first draft.” Carmilla answered not knowing where this conversation is actually going to. “You know. Like, it's really close.”

“And did you really fake it?”

Carmilla’s blood started to boil up in anger again; she knows Laura must’ve read the article on that page before she threw it away.

“What are you talking about?”

“Last night.” Laura answered her “You know, when you were making what I would describe as, like, banshee-esque screams of pleasure. And then this morning you called into question their authenticity.”

With what Laura just said, Carmilla then turns into a sitting position-facing Laura. “Whoa, what happened to, like, "Hey, let's just pretend we never had sex?"

“Yeah, I'm over that. “ Laura said carefully. At least that what she thinks she is doing.

“Why are you even thinking about this again?” Carmilla asks her voice raising a little.

“I haven't stopped thinking about it.” She tells Carmilla honestly.

Shocked with what Laura had just revealed, Carmilla then replied with “Oh, alright, well, see, I just said those things to hurt your feelings because you hurt mine, you know?”

Laura was supposed to answer again, but right there and then Carmilla stormed off to Laura’s bedroom.

“Carm- Carmilla.” Laura says as she knocks on her own bedroom. “I’m sorry, I don't really buy that 'cause I think women are most honest, actually, when they're trying to hurt somebody's feelings.”

Carmilla then reopened the door. “OMG, I can’t believe all of this Laura. I thought we were getting to know each other.” She pinched on the bridge of her nose, try to stop the tears from falling but it was all too late. So she slammed shut the door once again before she slide herself on the floor, bringing her knees to her chest as she finally allows herself to cry- ignoring Laura’s apologies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut on the last chapter.


	3. Under the Covers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla went to jail.  
> And it was Laura's fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the final chapter. 
> 
> (yep, still un beta)

When Carmilla decided to come out of Laura’s room, she finds Laura sleeping on the couch. She carefully went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Crying could be exhausting after all. After she took her drink she was about to go back to Laura’s bedroom when she suddenly heard soft rustling coming from the couch.

“Carm?” Laura asked. Carmilla then tentatively took a step towards the couch and when she finally did, she took a seat on the loveseat next to the couch where Laura was lying without saying a single word. When Laura got up, she looked towards Carmilla with softness and guilt in her eyes.

“I’m sorry.” She said with a start.

However, there was still fire in Carmilla’s eyes and this was obviously because she was still upset with the conversation she had with Laura about half an hour ago.

“I was thinking,” Carmilla started. “This couldn’t be the first time a woman ever faked it for you, like did you ever made your ex or other hook ups come before or even after you?”

“Hook ups?  Wow, you’re making me sound like I’ve done this a lot of times when I was just like you. Believe it or not, this is also my first time to one night stand.” Laura defends herself. “And you know what, usually we...we would come simultaneously. At the same time. I'm telling you!”

Carmilla then laughs sarcastically; “Yeah? Bullshit.”

“Oh. That's mean” Laura said.

“No, it's nothing to be ashamed of either. It's really hard to do.” Carmilla continues, “For some especially for guys it could probably be easy.”

“Well yeah, I believe it’s all about friction. But for girls there are a whole lot of intangibles down there. And it's bad that we faked it.” Laura tells Carmilla as she pin points into her crotch.

“It's not good for you. It doesn't help us. It doesn't help the next girl.”

“But you’re actually a really good kisser.” Laura admitted that as she took a quick glance towards Carmilla’s lips, and when Carmilla noticed, she smirked at Laura and made her blush.

“I practice on my hand. It's just...the other stuff.” Carmilla teased.

“Well, I actually had a good time with you, Carmilla.” Laura inched a little closer to where Carmilla was seated. “OK. Well, yep, let's talk about this. So what, what did I do wrong?” She asked self consciously.

“It’s not about what you did wrong. It's just how people sync up. You know, how they fit together.”

“Ah so you’re saying we didn’t sync.” She asks Carmilla.

“Why? Did you actually think that we did?”

“Hey, it was our first time. It was a little awkward and we both didn’t know what to say. . You don't know what you're touching. It's awkward.”

“It’s not like that changes after the first time” Carmilla explained. “I mean, vaginas are somehow the same as every vagina.”

“No they’re not! But whatever.”

“Well, I mean, eventually you learn what you like more, but you can never talk about it openly 'cause some people are so sensitive about it, especially us-women.”

“I could clearly see that.”

“It’s like you know, suggesting just the tiniest thing and it freaks us out because then we think we've been thinking that every time. Then we get mad if our partner didn’t say something earlier and you didn't say something earlier because it would've been too soon. The only thing that there is to do is train us to recognize different levels of moans without us realizing you're doing it, in my experience. I mean, I am making a point for all the women out there.”

“Oh wow. Yeah, I got your point.”

“It works, actually. Or maybe it’s just me?”

“No. It's like camp, you know? You have to do this activity with a partner, but you can't say anything so you're stumbling your way through it. Yeah. It's just like camp.”

“Mhm. I gotta agree with you on that.”

“Hey, Carm. I just had an idea.”

“What idea?”

“Do you feel it, the two of us? It's a pretty good opportunity right now.”

“I don’t think I’m following what exactly you’re saying.”

“OK, look, listen to me - so we're trapped.” Laura said, standing up to make a point. “We're, like, this incredible experiment right now. We're lab rats. We've had sex, but we don't have feelings for each other, right? And as soon as that snow clears, you're gone. We don't know any of the same people, so we're probably never gonna see each other again.”

“Yes, and you’re point is?” Carmilla asks, still not getting what Laura is telling.

“So we can use this time to be honest with each other, and we can give each other advice and constructive criticism to make each other better lovers for the next person that comes along.”

“Did you just pullout the word lovers?” Carmilla asked using air quotes.

“Yeah, I did.” Laura said shrugging to where she was standing.

“Wait, so what you are proposing here potentially..It’s a horrible, it sucks and I think it’s a bad idea.”

“Are you kidding me? This is the best idea I've ever had!”

“Cupcake, sorry, but that sounds so sad.”

“Carm, listen. You can't just, like, drop a bomb on me like, "Hey, maybe you've never made a girl come "in your entire fucking life," and then say you don't wanna talk about it.”

“I wanna talk, but idk it’ll just make things between us even worst that it has already been the past few hours.” Carmilla explained.

“Nope. I promise you. I’m not gonna get pissy. If you don’t”

“Whoa, wait. You mean you got some pointers for me too?” Carmilla smirked.

“Well, yeah. A thing or two crossed my mind. But I guess you'll never know.”

“Fine. Alright. I bite - go.” Finally Carmilla agreed to what Laura was proposing.

Laura then started as she finally sat back down on the couch.

“This is good. Now, this is not just you - I wanna make that clear. Um, OK, the lights-off thing - what the fuck is that? If the lights are off, like you requested and I so nicely obliged, I could be having sex with anything, literally! But I don't wanna be having sex with anything. I wanna be having sex with you. Not you specifically, but, like, the universal you.”

“Lights on? Wow” Carmilla said surprise with what Laura just said.

“All I'm saying is that we're young and we're hot-looking people and we should embrace that shit while we have it.”

“Alright, fine! You like to do it with the lights on. Noted. Awesome. Shocked. What else you got?”

“You saying you want more?”

“You got more?” Carmilla challenged Laura back.

“Yeah, I do.”

“Fire away.”

“OK, yeah, you do this thing where you stand up from the bed and you kind of turn halfway around <and then you get undressed as fast as you can all at once. I don’t know if you were eager to have sex with me or you are about to join a marathon.” Laura tried her best not to laugh at that but a smile formed in her face when she sees Carmilla blushing

“I've never had any complaints about how rapidly I undress.   As far as I could tell, most of my previous partners-ex girlfriends like me naked.”

“I love naked you. Naked you is awesome to look at. And to touch of course, I give you that. But  what I was trying to say is that you could’ve make the getting naked there part a little, like-sexy...and then you take your bra off from the side. You could even do a little imaginary pole dancing - just bring it. Smack it. Bring it down... Oh, God! Bring it up. Do the little ass thing with your underwear, you know?”

“Oh god.” Carmilla was really trying so hard not to laugh with how adorable Laura does this.

“Then you could be like, "Hey! I dropped something - my panties." You could ﬂick it up, and I could catch it.”

“That definitely didn't sound like it was in the vein of constructive criticism”

“Carm, all I’m saying here is that I always like the undressing part if I’m not the one doing it. Like you could’ve made it more of a fun sexy thing.”

“Got it.”

“OK. Lastly, when I was inside of you, you started doing this thing... You started helping yourself a little bit and it kind of made me feel like I was being benched.”Laura said with a roll of her eyes.

“Oh duly noted on that, cupcake.”

“Thank you.”

“So is this my turn now?”

“Suit yourself.”

“Okay.” Carmilla says standing up near the television. “I don’t know who taught you to do this thing like the alphabet thing with your tongue but come on don’t ever do that again. It made me feel like I was Helen Keller being licked by her homeroom teacher.

Laura snorted; “Okay. Got it.”

Carmilla snapped her fingers as she remembers something; “There was this swift moment, during the foreplay in which I felt I was closed to coming, and I believe I subtly told you about this. Do you remember what I told you?” she asked Laura as she’s getting a little frustrated.

“Uh, you told me that you were close to coming.”

“Yes! Then after I said that, you switched up what you were doing. Just what was your thought process there?”

“Well, to be honest with you. I thought I was doing a finishing move for you, so I really did thrust my fingers deeper into you.”

“Next time, just keep on doing what it is was that you were doing because you got her to third and you can... You can get her home.”

“Are you suggesting there’ll be a next time for us?” Laura asked smugly.

Carmilla then ignores Laura’s question and went with her pointers for Laura. “You alsowent, like, way too fast, like you were drilling me for oil. You know, like, my whole body was, like bzzz..bzzz... And then, oh, you did find my G spot, but kind of like a drive-by, which was cool, but then you kept going... and I so wanted you to stop.”

“So that was really bad huh?”

“Not really, cupcake. But next time and I’m not insisting that it has to be with me-when a girl is helping herself, that's a good fucking thing. And I gotta tell you honestly, I had an ex where she finds it kind of weird but she kept in mind that it wasn’t some competition- so uh, what I’m trying to tell you here is that you gotta embrace the team spirit while we are having sex!” Carmilla once again pointed out to Laura.

“Wow, okay.”

“Oh, oh, lastly. When we finished, you retreated to the other side of the bed like you planted a bomb down there. So next time, just hold the girl, for a few seconds. “

Laura just smiled not knowing what else there is to say.

“Other than those things, you were a perfectly adequate one night stand hook up partner.” Carmilla says as she affectionately punched Laura on her shoulders.

“Gee, thanks for the pointers Carm.”

“I told you this bad idea.” Carmilla said as she sat beside Laura.

“Oh no, no. we’re good. Hey, w should probably check out the news.” Laura tries her best not to linger on what Carmilla told her.

 

* * *

 

When Laura busied herself watching the news where it says that the snow shows no sign of slowing down, Carmilla then decides to take a shower.

“Is it cool if I use your shower?”

“Yeah, yeah go ahead.”

When Carmilla stood up, Laura went to her bedroom to look for some clothes she can lend to Carmilla.

Inside the bathroom, Carmilla tried to do a sexy way of undressing doing exactly what Laura had told her. After a few moments, she went out of the bathroom and went to where Laura is.

“Hey, that was quick.”

Carmilla ignores what Laura just said as she turned off the television. She then took a deep breathe before asking;

“What if we try again?”

“Uh, nope. I can’t take anymore critics for one night.”

“No, I mean, what if we try again and this time we put our pointers into action-for science.” Carmilla said trying her best to sound convincing.

“For science?” Laura asked surprised.

“Yeah, I think it'd be really helpful for me 'cause I'm more of a hands-on learner.”

“We could do that.”

“Good, but we have to keep our channel of communication; we say whatever’s on our mind.”

“We should film it.”

“Laura, no.”

“Too far? Sorry. So how do we begin?”

“Normally on date situations there would be more of a build-up here, but since this is strictly a hook-up scenario I think it'd be fine if you just—“ Carmilla was suddenly cut off when Laura decides to lean in her kiss her. “Wow, that’s not bad.” She says as she smiles while they kiss.

Then all of a sudden, Carmilla pulls away from their kiss to move what they were doing into Laura’s bedroom. She was well aware that Laura’s attention was on her so she starts removing every piece of her clothing as she walks towards the bedroom. When she was already on the doorway of the room, she pauses to take a glance at Laura as she seductively pulls her top over her head.

And all Laura could say was “whoa” as she follows Carmilla’s lead. Once they were inside her room, she softly back Carmilla on the wall. However, when they were about to head for the bed they both stopped as Laura remembers she had removed her sheets from earlier.

“So the lack of sheets makes it look a little crack den-y, which is great for, like, a role-playing scenario, but...”

“Sorry, today was supposed to be laundry day.” Laura explains. “Wanna move this at the teepee?”

“Guess we don’t have any choice now.” Carmilla says before she went back to kissing Laura once again.

 “Okay, this is good right?” Laura asks hesitantly as they both stood outside of the teepee.

“That's good. Yeah. Where were we?” Carmilla asked as she pulled Laura closer to her.

“Whoa. Oh, a fan of the bed push.” Carmilla commented as soon as they entered the teepee and Laura lightly shoved her.”That’s classic.

Laura was about to remove her shirt when Carmilla stops her; “No, no, go for the shoes and socks first. When they both finally removed their shoes, Laura reached out for a light switch and turns it off and turns on the fairly lights decorated on the teepee. “Hmm, good compromise.” Carmilla commented. “I like that.”

“Thank you.” Laura says. “Now hurry up, my nipples are starting to get sensitive.” She commented as she finally released her breasts from her bra.

“Nuh uh” Carmilla signals to let her wait. “You gotta watch this first.”

Carmilla was so nervous doing this sexy undressing thing, but if this is Laura wanted she’ll give it to her-nice and slow. Carmilla then turns around to pull the straps of her bra carefully, and slides it off, the next thing she did was to remove her pants, just leaving her underwear for later.

She then turns around and crawls towards Laura, she smiles nervously as she runs her hands on Laura’s sides. “Did I hear you say you’ve got sensitive nipples?” She asks as pinched on Laura’s right nipple wherein Laura elicited a deep moan.

“God.” Laura said in response as she leans in to Carmilla’s hand.

“Sorry, cupcake. It’s just me, Carmilla.” She replies playfully as she starts licking Laura’s body. She smirked as she felt the girl underneath her buck her hips. “Someone’s impatient” Carmilla commented as she made her way to Laura’s stomach.

“Carm, I swear to god-“Before Laura could finish her sentence, Carmilla pushed her finger on Laura’s pussy which is still covered with her soaked underwear.

“What was that?” Carmilla asked innocently as she forcefully dragged Laura’s underwear down to her knees, as she ignores Laura’s pleas.

“Please, stop the teasing.” Laura demanded.

Carmilla then smiled before she adjusted her body lower so she would be eye level to Laura’s pussy.

She licks her lips before she finally run her tongue to Laura’s inviting wet pussy. When she had finally let Laura adjust to friction of her tongue, she then added two of her fingers as she simultaneously licks on Laura. Her other hand reached out for Laura’s breast. Laura was restless as she trembles underneath her and at the back of Carmilla’s mind, she was cheering that she was giving Laura the best kind of sex this time around.

She continues to push deeper as she moves up to kiss Laura, letting her messily taste herself through the mouth of Carmilla. After few more thrusts, Carmilla finally felt Laura’s pussy walls clamp on her fingers and soon she felt Laura come and her orgasm came after.

After Carmilla pulled out her finger, she made a show of licking her fingers making Laura instantly wet again.

Laura then pulled her down for another searing kiss, when she pulls away she finally removed Carmilla’s underwear. If Carmilla was already wet while she was fucking Laura she got even wetter upon hearing Laura’s demand, “Sit on my face.”

Carmilla isn’t used to being dominated in bed, but she couldn’t say no to Laura especially when she sees how hungry her eyes were just by looking at Carmilla. When she was finally situated on Laura’s face, Laura immediately licked her without even giving her any sign of warning. With that, Carmilla couldn’t help but to scream Laura’s name and she was so so sure that the entire apartment building hear her.

Laura gave her clit extra attention by sucking it as if it was a lollipop. “Damn, baby, you taste so good.” Carmilla moaned so loud as she heard Laura’s praise and nickname and she even ground herself in Laura’s face-reminding her that this is a teamwork after all.

When Carmilla was so close to coming, she gave Laura a warning and all of a sudden, as Laura continues to lick her, Laura then gave her as a few spanks and Carmilla moaned louder this time as she finally come done.

Feeling exhausted, Carmilla then slumped on top of Laura.

“Wow” Laura commented as she pulled the blanket on top of them.

* * *

 

When they both finally have relaxed from their activities, Carmilla’s stomach suddenly rumbled.

“Hungry” Laura asks.

“Mhm” Carmilla mumbles. “But I don’t wanna get up. Comfy.” She says as she buried her face in Laura’s neck. But then again her stomach rumbled again, so she forced herself to move and sit up.

Laura also sit up, and when she does she gives Carmilla’s back soft open mouth kisses and Carmilla couldn’t help with the affection.

“Come on, let’s go. We gotta look for some food.” Laura says as she hands Carmilla her discarded clothes.

“Uh oh, I think we’re gonna starve.” Laura said after she finds out that her fridge is almost empty except for box of juice and milk and two bottles of beer.

“Why don't you have food?” Carmilla asks as she wraps her arms on Laura’s waist.

 Laura leans in to touch; “Well, I had food, then we ate it all when we were getting a bit drunk earlier.”

Suddenly, Laura felt Carmilla go stiff. “Uh, is this okay?” She asks

“What is?”

“This. Me hugging you from behind.” Carmilla ask shyly, and then Laura turns around. “I like the feeling.” She tells Carmilla before she leans in for a kiss.

“I think we just need to be creative to survive from starving”; Laura says when she hesitantly pulls from Carmilla. “Um, give me like 10 mins and I’ll go get you in my room.”

“Okay” Carmilla said kissing the tip of Laura’s nose.

After exactly ten minutes, Laura went back to her room carrying a tray with two bowls.

“Special delivery.”

Carmilla looked at her confused. “Where did you get these?”

“Ah, don’t worry about it.”

“These are your neighbor’s noodles. You’re unbelievable!”

“What?” Laura asks as she settled beside Carmilla.

“You threw such a hissy fit about the window and now look at you. You are a common thief.”

“Hey, I didn’t have a choice. I didn’t want us to starve to death.”

Carmilla just smiled at Laura.

“Plus, for the record, I actually thought it was pretty bad-ass when you broke that window like that.” Laura comments after she finally took a bite.

“Thank you. I guess.”

“You might not be the worst person in the world to be stuck with.” Carmilla continues after a few moments of silence.

“Right back at yeah.” Laura said grinning from ear to ear.

Then just like that, Laura continues to ask Carmilla things such as “So were your parents lawyers?”

“Uh-uh”

“I thought maybe they were and that's why you rebelled and didn't want to do it anymore.” She pushed on Carmilla again, hoping to get an answer. “So what happened?”

“It doesn't matter.”

“It will. Come on tell me.”

“It wouldn't even make sense to you.”

“Everything makes sense to me. It's the burden of being a journalist. I can't help it.”

Carmilla softly chuckles at that, “Well, it's not that I stopped wanting to be a lawyer.”

“So... you did want to be a lawyer?”

“Mmm... No, I mean I didn't change my mind. I NEVER wanted to be a lawyer, ever. Eugh!”

“I’m a little lost here, Carmilla.”

“Um okay, so... ...I was engaged once, engaged recently. We dated through high school. I followed her until college and so on. When I  had to pick a major, I, uh... Well, I never actually planned on needing it. I just wanted to be a wife and a mom. Laura, are you laughing at me?”

“No, sorry. I just – I just couldn’t imagine you wanting to be a mom.”

“Well, now you do. Anyway, so then I worked for my parents, I handled everything online for our business back in Austria. I also took freelance photography.”

“That sounds nice. Was that what you actually wanted to do? The photography I mean.”

“Mhm mmm.”

“So what happened to you and the fiancé?”

“Ex fiancé. Let’s not forget to add the word ex.”

“Oh okay.”

“Well she cheated. Sadly, that wasn’t even the deal breaker.” Carmilla continues. I wanted to work through it, but she really wanted out. She said, she wanted to find a girl with more of her own life. She dropped the word 'ambition' a few times.”

“Yeah, I’ve had that word thrown at my face a few times too.” Laura shared. “Believe it or not.”

“Don’t worry. I believe you.”

“Ambition is such bullshit. Seriously, it's just chasing vapor. Like, whatever it is that you think that you need, that job or that gold star, a blue ribbon, fancy desk, nice office, like, it doesn't... Once you get that, you're gonna be confused because you're not gonna be as happy as you thought you were gonna be. Then you're gonna be sitting there being, like, "Why aren't I happy? I have this. I got the desk." Laura rambled on; “Because, girl there's another desk. There's always gonna be something more your ambition is telling you that you need. So it's the next thing, then when you get that, there's another thing - it's an endless cycle.”

Carmilla could no longer help herself as she pulls Laura to her, kissing her passionately.

“You’re adorable when you ramble. I hope you know that.” Carmilla says as she leaned her forehead to Laura’s.

“Hey, thank you for staying with me.” Laura whispered.

“As if I had any other choice.” Carmilla smiled.

“You know, I hope your ex knows how rare of a girl you are. I mean you are wonderful Carmilla despite that wall you build around you.”

“Thank you, Cupcake.”

“Hey, anyway. I’m gonna go get us some water so you stay there.”

“Not going anywhere.”

* * *

 

While Laura was in the kitchen, Carmilla decides to look for a sweatshirt she can borrow from Laura. As she was browsing through her closet, Carmilla came across to clothes that are twice the size of Laura.

“Hey, I didn’t know you were into these baggy shirts.”

“What do you mean?” Laura stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Carmilla holding out Danny’s tshirt. She totally forgot about Danny.

“So where’s Danny?” Carmilla asked, holding out a photo of Laura and Danny.

“Uh, in LA. For work.” Laura answered honestly.

“Is she your girlfriend?” She asks.

“That’s hard to answer.”

“Hey, it’s not.

“Carm, hey, look. Let’s talk about this okay?”

Carmilla then stood up and starts putting on her pants. “Wow, I can’t believe you. You had the place to yourself and, wow, you make the most out of it. When does she get back?”

“She was supposed to be back yesterday but uh her flight got cancelled.”

“Oh hey, I think I’ve heard about that lame ass excuse. Bet there’s a huge blizzard out there.”

“Carm-“

“You know, I always wondered what it would be like to get to be the other girl. It feels better. Not great, but undeniably better.”

“Carmilla, hold on. Please listen to me.” Laura pleads Carmilla while she was putting on hr boots.

Carmilla ignores Laura as she turns on the TV to check on if there are passable areas by now. She sure can’t take to stay for minute longer in Laura’s apartment.

“Can I show you something?” Laura asked as she sat beside Carmilla.

“Just. Leave me alone.” Carmilla answered as she was now putting on her leather jacket.” But I'm not mad. How can I be? I didn't ask and you didn't lie. I wanted meaningless sex and I got it.”

“Carm. I want you to understand. Please? Here, read this.” She hands Carmilla a letter and thankfully Carmilla took it and reads what was written on it.

“Wait. So she dumps you? Then why are you still with her?” Carmilla asked confused.

“She hasn’t given it to me. I accidently found it when she asked me to look for wallet and to send it over to her at the airport before she left.” Laura explains. “I honestly didn’t know what to do about it so I pretended I was okay when I gave it to her.” She went on; “I made that profile because I wanted to have something to throw in her face whenever she went to pull the trigger and I know that's very immature.”

“Why didn’t you just break up with her then?”

“I-uh, actually thought of that. You know. But I don’t know, Carm I got a little scared jumping of the singles subway. And I know that I did something so stupid, and I am so sorry for hurting you. For everything.”

“I can’t- I can’t stand anymore being here.” Carmilla said as she gets up to leave.

“Come on, Carm, please wait. I want you.” Laura said as she blocked Carmilla from opening the door.

“No, Laura stop. What makes you think that I want you? I think you severely overestimate your ability to break hearts.” With that, Carmilla finally leaves.

 

* * *

 

“Oh my god, Carmilla. You’re alive.” Emily greets as she entered their apartment.

“Hey.”

“Hi.” Will greet Carmilla too.

“Oh god.”

“How was your date?” Emily asked as Carmilla moves towards her room, but the reply she got from Carmilla was a slamming of her door.

“Guess it didn’t go well?” Will commented.

After Carmilla took a shower, she went to open her laptop and went to that dating website where she meets Laura. After pondering a few moments, Carmilla deleted her profile not wanting to hear from Laura again.

Three hours later, Laura tries to contact Carmilla. However, as she clicks on Carmilla’s profile she finds that she had already deleted it.

“Crap”

“Hey.”

Laura looks up and finds that Danny was already back in her apartment. “You looked so tired, I wanted to let you sleep.”

“Danny, we um, need to talk.”

“I’m aware. I found the note in the trash.”

“Huh? I got the note here.” Laura says as she passed Danny’s letter to her and Danny doing the same thing. But when Laura opened it, she finds out that the note Danny was talking about was from Carmilla. It was the note she wrote from her first attempt of leaving.

“Hey. How did you find this?” Danny asks her about the letter.

“It fell off during that time you asked me to look for your wallet.”

“Oh.” Danny answers as she sat on their bed. “. I see what's going on here. You read this and then you wanted me to come home and find this slutty little lipstick haiku so that you could be the one that ended us.”

“It’s uh, not a haiku.”

“You are a child, Laura.”

“Yeah, I think so, I pulled an immature act.” Laura said scratching the back of her neck. “Danny, we both know that we weren't right for each other and I think we both knew that for a long time, but it's fine. We were just scared the perfect person wasn't out there for us.”

Danny asks; “And what if they're not?”

“I think they are.” Laura answered confidently.

“OK, so what now?”

“Well I can move my stuff over to Perry’s and Laf’s.”

“Okay, tell me as soon as you’re out.”

* * *

 

After Laura had finally packed all her stuff, she decides on calling the website where she had met Carmilla in the hopes of contacting her again.

“Hey, this may sound a little stalkerish but I met a girl through your website a few nights ago but she already deleted her account.” Laura says to the website’s customer service.

“Sorry ma’am, but we don’t give out confidential details to those who sign up with us.”

“Oh, oh, don’t worry. I don’t need her address. I just uh need to know her last name.”

The woman on the other line replies “I'm sure it was magical, but we can't give our customers' personal information to anyone other than the police. So provided you're not a cop is there anything else I can help you with today?”

“Uh, no. thanks.”

It was New Year ’s Eve when Carmilla was sitting on one of their apartment’s futon as a party takes over in front of her. When suddenly, a guy calls out for her.

“Yup, that would me.” She says raising up her hand.

“Um there’s a cop looking for you.”

“You’re Carmilla.” The tall policeman asks.

“Yup. But hey, any noise complaints should go to Emily or to Will because this apartment is all theirs now.”

“Sorry, Ma’am. We’re actually here for you.” The other police say.

“What?” Why? I didn’t do anything!”

But of course, Carmilla didn’t have any choice but to go with the policemen.

“Officers found this in the Cochrane’s bathroom.” One of the police in the precinct tells Carmilla.

“Oh, wow. You don’t understand. There is this girl who is a psychopath and I am pretty sure she sets me up on this.” Carmilla said, defending herself. “Although, I realized that what I’ve said was something a crazy person would actually say to defend oneself, but believe me sir I am telling you the truth.”

“Ma’am, I just need you to be honest with me. Did you or did you not break in through the window on Cochrane’s apartment.”

Carmilla didn’t exactly answer the officer who was interrogating her but they still put her behind the bas for further investigation. As she was starting to drift off, a police approached the cell where she was.

“Which one of you is Carmilla?” upon hearing her name, Carmilla immediately stood up.

“You made bail.” The police said.

“Wait. That's... That's impossible. I haven't even made a phone call yet.” Carmilla said, feeling a little bit suspicious about what was going on.

* * *

 

“Whoa, what? I can’t believe that is possible. I mean how can someone refuse a bail?” Laura asked one f the police at the front desk. “Look, please I just- I just need to talk to her please?”

“You can come back during the visiting hours. That is, if the person is interested in seeing you.” The police told Laura.

“Ugh fuck it. What if I told you that I actually did help her break into Cochrane’s apartment? Would that make you lock me up? I mean, with her?”

“Yeah. That’s how police station works.”

“I honestly don’t know if you were being sarcastic.” Laura replied.

“What so you’re serious?”

“I told you Mr. Officer, I need to talk to her.”

“Oh! Okay then.”

It was already after New Year when Emily and Will came to the cell to bail out on Carmilla.

“How about these two? Are they special enough to post your bail?” The policeman says.

“Oh my god Carmilla, what happened?” Emily asks as she hugs her bestfriend.

“Please just take me home.”

“Hey.” Laura greets.

“And who are you?” Will asks protectively, but Laura ignores.

“I'm sorry. I didn't know your last name. What was I supposed to do?”

“Literally anything but this.”

“Okay, you're upset, but, Carmilla.” Laura took a deep breath. “I know you felt something and I felt something too…”

“Wanna know what I felt? I actually felt Stockholm syndrome.” Carmilla said a she took another step down the stairs.

“I can't let you walk out another door without listening to me.”

“Don’t do this. You have a girlfriend.”

Listen, Carm. It’s over now. Hey please let me explain.” Laura said, blocking Carmilla’s way, “I know I should’ve told you about her and there were times last night I wanted to tell you and I should've, but there were other times last night that I forgot other people even existed and I know that sounds stupid 'cause your friends are staring at me like my fucking vagina is showing.”

With that, Will actually laughed.

“Sorry, that was actually funny. Also, I’m not just her friend I am her twin brother and this one here is Emily, her best friend.” Will explain.

The policeman suddenly chimes in “Sir. OK, let's wrap this up.”

Will spoke up again, “The police isn’t happy. Come on we gotta keep him happy. Carmilla, you got to do something sis.”

“You put me in jail!”

“I’m sorry.”

“For, like, criminals!”

 “Okay, okay. Fuck! Shit! Uh, not directed at you “Laura points out to the direction of Laura’s friends; “And not directed at you.” She now looks Carmilla in the eye. “Listen, I messed up. I messed up, but I am really, really sorry. But you can't stop us before we even realize what we could be and we should figure that out. Maybe...maybe we hang out and we realize we don't like each other. Maybe you're very intimidated by my dancing and maybe I find out you're, like, really racist.”

“Excuse me, Emily here who happens to be my best friend is a Korean.” Carmilla defended.

“Sorry, Emily. That was hypothetical.”

“It’s all good.”

“Look, all I'm saying is that there's a lot of stuff that I don't know about you and there's a lot that we need to talk about. I spent two nights with you and that's not enough time. Give me more time, please.”

Will spoke up again, “Hey it was a little shaky argument in the middle. But she finished strong. I'm touched. Sis, what do we think?”

“I think she put me in jail.”

“We're still on that? Look. Hey, hey, come on. Some day you're gonna laugh about this. I promise that you're gonna find this all very funny some day. And even cute.” Laura countered as Carmilla was about to leave.

“OK, let's make a deal. You give me your number and leave and the minute I laugh about it I'll let you know.”

* * *

 

As Carmilla, Emily, and Will stayed up a bit at the police station just to make sure that Laura was no longer nearby, Carmilla then decides to read on what was written on the balloon Laura gave her.

At the front of the balloon, the words “I’m sorry” were written, but when Carmilla turned over the balloon the words “I’m an asshole cupcake” was written and surprisingly it did make Carmilla laugh.

“Oh my god. Are you laughing?” Emily asked surprised. Then slowly, Carmilla nods.

“Shit!” Carmilla says as she fished her phone from her pocket. She immediately went to call Laura.

Laura: Hello?

Carmilla: You are kind of an idiot. Do you realize that about yourself?

“You good?” Emily asks her when they were finally out of the police station.

Carmilla: Hang on.

“Yeah, I’m all good. Thanks, Emily. Thanks Will.”

Carmilla: Sorry, that was just Emily. Anyway keeping in the spirit of constructive criticism, the next time you wanna win a girl back after doing something stupid, practice your speech or something, you know, for the next girl because...because yours just fucking sucked.”

Then suddenly, Laura pulled her and kissed her, but Carmilla had to pull back.

“Wh-what?”

“Its, uh it’s way too soon. Way too soon.” Carmilla whispehered.

“Oh, that’s okay. I uh totally understand Carm.” Laura said as she leans her forehead to Carmilla’s “I’m sorry I had to put you in jail.”

Then, Carmilla started walking, never letting go of Laura’s hand.

“I’m really sorry about that, Carm. It was like the first thing I thought of and I was so desperate on winning you back.” Laura said as they continued to walk.

“It’s fine. I know it had to be done.” Carmilla said playfully. “And hey, Cupcake?”

“Yeah?”

I think I’m for that kiss now.”

“Finally” Laura squeals. “You taste like a prison.” She chuckles when Carmilla glares at her playfully.

“So your place or mine?”

“Uh, I don’t have a place now.” Laura admitted.

“Hmm, me neither.”

“Oh by the way, I’m Laura Hollis.”

Carmilla just had to laugh at that. “Carmilla Karnstein.

“Well, Carmilla Karnstein, let me tell you this; you’re a catch.

“So are you Laura Hollis. So are you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you everyone for reading, leaving comments and for the kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
